Schmetterling (VMIN)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: Schmetterling is a SIDE STORY OF PAPILON. Cerita keseluruhan ada di PAPILON. Ini cuma penjelasan yang berasal dari Taehyung's POV. VMIN, Kookmin, Yoonmin, BTS Fanfiction. Boyslove. Baca PAPILON dulu sebelum baca ini. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**SCHMETTERLING**

 **(Artinya cari sendiri di google)**

 **Title:**

SCHMETTERLING

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

Main: VMIN, Slight: Kookmin

 **Genre:**

Romance, Crime

 **Rate:**

Teenager

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INI SIDE STORY DARI PAPILON**

 **.**

 **SEBELUM KLIK HALAMAN SELANJUTNYA**

 **SILAKAN BACA PAPILON DULU**

 **JIKA BERKENAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHMETTERLING**

 **(Butterfly)**

 **Title:**

SCHMETTERLING

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

Main: VMIN, Slight: Kookmin

 **Genre:**

Romance, Angst

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **ORIGINALLY** from my **OWN** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC.

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS SIDE STORY OF PAPILON**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Meskipun telah membaca buku harian Jungkook, entah mengapa kumasih merasa bahwa perasaan Taehyung padaku itu... tulus."_

 _-Park Jimin-_

.

.

 **Namanya Kim Taehyung.**

Sepanjang hidupnya dipenuhi tekanan.

Di bawah _kungkungan_ seseorang yang disebutnya _Ibu._

Dibesarkan tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang.

Dirancang laiknya mesin.

Diprogram bagaikan robot.

Robot berwujud manusia.

Wajahnya _stoic_ tanpa ekspresi.

Manekin berjalan.

 _Alasannya?_

Ia sangat rupawan.

 **.**

 **.**

Ibunya, _mastermind-_ nya.

Ibunya, _mastermoves-_ nya.

Ibunya, _programmer-_ nya.

Ibunya, penguasa otoritasnya.

Ibunya memegang _kendali_ penuh atas _dirinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau dilarang keras jatuh cinta!"_

" _Jatuh cinta hanya melemahkanmu!"_

" _Jangan berteman dengan siapa pun!"_

" _Jangan percaya pada siapa pun!"_

" _Dunia ini kejam, kau harus lebih kejam agar bisa bertahan!"_

" _Apa hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu hah?"_

" _Kuasai teknik bela diri ini dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam atau kau akan mati kelaparan!"_

" _Jangan lemah! Kau itu lelaki!"_

" _Jangan menangis seperti banci!"_

" _Pegang senjatanya dengan benar, bodoh!"_

" _Hey, bajingan kecil. Aku melahirkanmu bukan untuk jadi pecundang!"_

" _Apa pun itu, kau harus menang! Bagaimana pun caranya! Kau hanya perlu menang!"_

" _Kalahkan mereka semua dan jadilah tak tertandingi!"_

" _Kontrol ekspresimu sialan! Jangan tunjukkan emosi! Mengerti?"_

" _Singkirkan seluruh lawanmu dan jadilah yang terkuat!"_

" _Aku sengaja membunuhnya agar kau cepat naik kasta!"_

" _Perhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook! Dia ancaman untukmu!"_

" _Gunakan jalan pintas! Liciklah sedikit! Dasar tidak berguna!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Kim Taehyung**

Sepanjang usiaku _dididik_ dan _dilatih_ di _rumah._

Dididik dan dilatih oleh Ibuku _tercinta._

Tak pernah sekali pun kujalani sekolah formal selama hidupku.

 _Bangtan High School._

Pertama kalinya kuhirup udara kebebasan.

Lepas dari belenggu _neraka_ beserta _iblis_ wanitanya.

Meski kutahu, kebebasan ini hanyalah sementara.

Kebebasan semu semata.

Hanya untuk tiga tahun saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kecil ibuku selalu memenjarakanku di _neraka_ yang disebutnya sebagai _rumah._ Ibuku adalah seorang iblis wanita; kombinasi dari sifat keras, disiplin, licik, dan kejam di saat yang bersamaan. Beliau bahkan jauh lebih kejam dari ayahku yang notabene seorang pimpinan mafia.

Ayahku _justru_ berlaku lembut padaku. Seratus delapan puluh derajat bertolak belakang dari ibuku. Jangan salah, ini hanya _soal_ perlakuan orang tua terhadap anaknya. Kalau untuk urusan kemafiaan _ya_ sama saja, ayahku tidak kalah bengis dari monster wanita yang kusebut sebagai ibu tersebut.

Ayahku adalah pria yang baik, bahkan sangat baik, _kalau_ urusannya berkaitan dengan _diriku._ Beliau sangat menyayangiku dengan segenap hatinya dan memperlakukanku laiknya seorang ayah pada anak lelakinya dengan sangat baik.

Sayangnya ayahku tewas _terbunuh_ ketika usiaku baru tujuh tahun.

Sepeninggal ayahku, ibuku jadi kehilangan segalanya; suami, harta, kekuasaan, dan penghormatan sebagai seorang istri pimpinan mafia oleh para anggota _gang_ lainnya. Karena sekarang, dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Bukan lagi istri pimpinan mafia yang begitu disegani. Statusnya kini _hanyalah_ seorang janda.

 **.**

Sejak kematian ayahku, ibuku jadi semakin menggila. Ia berusaha _mencari_ suami baru yang diharapkannya dapat dijadikan sebagai pengganti ayahku. Namun, ia tak mau sembarangan dalam memilih calon suami barunya melainkan menetapkan beberapa kriteria. Kriteria utamanya adalah figur itu _harus_ serupa dengan ayahku dari segi _kekuasaan._

Ya, ibuku menginginkan pimpinan mafia sebagai calon suami barunya.

Untuk mencapai keinginannya tersebut, ibuku pun menetapkan target dengan mengincar seseorang; yaitu pemimpin mafia baru yang menggantikan posisi ayahku di organisasi. Namanya Jeon Jihae, atau sering kusebut dengan _Paman Jeon_ saja. Paman Jeon adalah lelaki beristri dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku, Jeon Jungkook namanya.

Menurut ibuku, istri paman Jeon dianggap sebagai penghalang dalam mewujudkan ambisinya. Oleh karenanya, ibuku tidak bisa tinggal diam dan melakukan segala cara untuk melenyapkan eksistensi _Bibi Jeon._ Salah satunya dengan mengancam Bibi Jeon supaya _minggat_ dari rumahnya secara sukarela.

Kalau ia tak mau maka _nyawa_ Jungkook taruhannya.

Anehnya, tidak beberapa lama setelah ibuku melayangkan ancamannya, bibi Jeon pun menghilang entah kemana. Pergi dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan jejak maupun pesan yang bisa ditelusuri untuk melacak keberadaannya. Ia seolah musnah _bak_ ditelan bumi. Di sisi lain, aku justru curiga kalau bibi Jeon telah telah tewas dibunuh oleh orang suruhan ibuku.

 _Well,_ itu hanya spekulasiku saja karena dua-duanya memiliki probabilitas yang sama kuat. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli, ikut campur urusan ibuku artinya sama saja cari mati. Asal tahu saja kalau aku masih sayang nyawa. Sehingga aku pun hanya bergeming seraya menutup mata dan telingaku akan hal ini.

Setelah bibi Jeon berhasil dibuat _menghilang,_ ibuku mulai mendekati paman Jeon bermodalkan kelicikannya. Dengan seribu muslihatnya, ibuku pun berhasil merayu dan menjerat hati paman Jeon kuat-kuat. Seolah takhluk dalam sekali tepukan tangan.

Akhirnya Paman Jeon dan ibuku pun menikah sehingga Jungkook otomatis menjadi saudara tiriku secara legitimasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum menjabat menjadi pimpinan mafia, dulunya Paman Jeon adalah bawahan ayahku. Sebut saja dia tangan kanan ayahku, orang kepercayaan ayahku, pendamping setia ayahku atau apa pun sebutannya. Yang jelas hubungan ayah dengan Paman Jeon begitu dekat seperti saudara kandung satu sama lain. _Mungkin_ karena alasan itulah Paman Jeon memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik dan menyayangiku laiknya putra kandungnya sendiri.

 _Dan dari situlah semua permasalahan dimulai._

Semenjak kehadiranku dalam kehidupan paman Jeon, entah atas dasar apa ayah tiriku itu jadi lebih memperhatikan dan memprioritaskanku dibandingkan dengan Jungkook yang notabene anak kandungnya sendiri.

Aku pun cukup heran, kenapa bisa begitu?

Apa karena sifat dan pembawaanku yang _terkesan_ sopan dan tenang ini?

Atau karena Jungkook yang mudah emosi dan tidak sabaran itu?

Entahlah aku pun tak mengerti, yang jelas karakter _stoic-_ ku ini tidak lain merupakan hasil dari asuhan seorang iblis wanita yang kejamnya setengah mati.

Seorang _Alpha-female_ yang menikahi ayahku demi memenuhi ambisi pribadinya. Demi kekuasaan, uang, penghargaan, penghormatan, dan hasratnya terhadap darah dan nyawa manusia.

Tipe wanita penindas yang tidak mau dikalahkan, terlalu dominan, liar, dan sulit dikendalikan _bak_ macan betina bunting yang kelaparan mencari mangsa.

Satu hal yang penting mengenai ibuku.

Jangan pernah terperdaya dengan penampilannya yang menipu.

Dari luar ia memang memiliki paras secantik malaikat yang begitu polos. Namun inti di dalamnya? Sungguh di luar dugaan. Tipe manusia yang begitu kejam dan tak berperasaan; tanpa ampun juga tak mengenal belas kasihan.

Di samping itu, terdapat satu faktor penunjang yang membuatnya begitu piawai dalam mengorganisis suatu sistem kejahatan.

Ibuku terberkahi dengan intelegensi luar biasa yang berada jauh di atas rata-rata manusia kebanyakan. Bahkan dengan kecemerlangan otaknya itu, aku yakin ibuku bisa langsung lolos ujian masuk anggota _Mensa International_ dalam satu kali percobaan.

 _Well,_ itulah ibuku.

Seorang _Ex-Mercenary dari Murderer. Inc,_ organisasi yang membawahi para pembunuh bayaran yang begitu terkenal di seantero tanah Amerika.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kecil ibuku melarangku mengeluh, melarangku lemah, dan melarangku manja. Sebagai lelaki aku dilarang untuk menunjukkan eksesi emosi, kata ibuku emosi bisa mengganggu kinerja otak dalam mengambil keputusan spontan.

Aku juga dilarang berekspresi berlebihan, apa lagi menangis; kalau aku menangis bisa-bisa selongsong _parabellum_ akan bercokol manis di dalam serabut mielinku lalu segera mengantarkanku ke akhirat dalam sekejap.

Ibuku mengasuhku laiknya melatih seekor anjing militer, secara harfiah!

Ia benar-benar mengurungku, mengungkungku, mengekangku, memenjarakanku pun mengatur seluruh aspek kehidupanku. Ia mengarantina dan mengasingkanku dengan berbagai macam latihan berat. Hampir semua cabang bela diri harus kupelajari setiap hari dengan porsi latihan yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal untuk anak seusiaku kala itu.

Selain itu, ibuku juga sering membawaku ke ring tinju _underground;_ bukan untuk berlatih dengan para jawara tinju melainkan masuk ke dalam _ring_ tinju dan bertarung laiknya _gladiator_ dengan para _monster_ berotot baja di sana.

Dan aku berani sumpah setelah keluar dari arena, aku sudah tak mampu merasakan tubuhku lagi. Semuanya mati rasa dan rasanya aku ingin pingsan selamanya. Pernah pada suatu kesempatan, kuterbaring di rumah sakit selama tiga minggu akibat babak belur terluka parah hingga wajahku hancur. Parahnya, setelah aku sadar ibuku malah menghujamiku dengan berbagai umpatan yang seolah mampu mengulitiku hidup-hidup dengan kata-katanya itu.

Di samping semua latihan yang kujalani untuk menjadi petarung ulung, ibuku juga memaksaku untuk mempelajari seluk-beluk persenjataan beserta pernak-perniknya. Aku bahkan sudah berlatih cara menggunakan pistol sejak berusia tujuh tahun. Tepatnya setelah ayahku meninggal.

Padahal semasa hidupnya, ayah begitu menjagaku dari berbagai hal yang menurutnya _buruk_ bagi anak-anak seusiaku; termasuk hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan persenjataan. Itu karena ayahku adalah tipikal yang begitu memperhatikan perkembangan psikologisku yang merupakan putra semata wayangnya.

Berbeda dengan ibuku yang serba ambisius itu, yang pada akhirnya memaksaku untuk melahap seluruh jenis persenjataan yang _wajib_ kukuasai sebagai bekal untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan organisasi kemafiaan kami kelak.

 _Well,_ Ibuku _menginginkanku_ untuk memimpin organisasi kemaafiaan yang saat itu masih dipimpin oleh ayah tiriku. Kalau ibu _menginginkanku_ untuk menjadi pimpinan mafia, itu artinya _mutlak_ aku _harus_ menjadi pimpinan mafia dengan cara apa pun.

Tidak boleh tidak.

Bahkan dengan cara terlicik sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bangtan High School,_ sekolah formal pertamaku yang komposisi siswanya terdiri dari _beberapa_ anak mafia kelas kakap. Aku, Kim Taehyung adalah salah satunya; ada juga Yoongi, kakak kelas dua tingkatku yang sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya. Dia adalah putra Yakuza blasteran Jepang-Korea.

Aku dan Yoongi merupakan putra mahkota dari dua organisasi kemafiaan terbesar di Asia Timur; dan organisasi kami adalah musuh bebuyutan. Saling bersaing, saling berperang, saling memburu, dan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Katakanlah organisasi kami saling beradu kekuatan dan pengaruh tepatnya; dan semua _ikan teri_ yang berkecimpung di dunia mafia tahu itu.

Satu hal lagi, sekolah ini juga berisi sekumpulan anak dari para _mafia kelas teri_ yang begitu banyak jumlahnya. Singkatnya, sekolah ini gudangnya anak-anak anggota _gangster,_ mafia,dan Yakuza. Apa saja sebutannya namun pada hakikatnya sama.

Dan memang, sekolah ini khusus _dirancang_ untuk menaungi pendidikan dari anak para mafia. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah konspirasi antara pemilik sekolah, yang kuyakini juga merupakan orang yang berkecimpung di dunia gelap permafiaan. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin ibuku menyekolahkanku di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum masuk sekolah pertama, ibuku telah memberiku instruksi.**

" _Namanya Park Jimin, dia pemuda yang akan jadi satu-satunya 'temanmu'."_

" _Dia berasal dari panti asuhan Busan yang telah kuatur khusus agar mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini."_

" _Kau akan sebangku dengannya sampai kelas tiga, satu asrama dan satu kamar juga."_

" _Kau juga akan masuk di klub ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengannya."_

" _Dia yang akan jadi jembatan penghubung antara kau dan 'teman-temanmu' yang lain."_

" _Aku telah merancang semuanya. Kau tinggal ikuti aturan mainnya."_

" _Kau tenang saja, Jimin bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa."_

" _Dia hanya figuran dalam permainan ini."_

" _Bukan ancaman dan sama sekali tidak berbahaya."_

" _Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."_

" _Dan jangan pernah anggap dia 'lebih' dari apa-apa."_

" _Setelah sekolahmu selesai, segera lupakan dia."_

" _Dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya, selamanya!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lulus dari _Bangtan High School,_ aku segera bertolak ke Jerman, menetap di sana selama tiga tahun dalam rangka mempelajari teknik dasar kepemimpinan juga taktik dan siasat jitu untuk memenangkan pertarungan melawan musuh dalam dunia gelap permafiaan.

Dari siasat yang paling sederhana sampai dengan taktik yang paling rumit dan licik kupelajari di sana. Dan semua itu tak lepas dari satu tujuan yaitu untuk jadi yang terkuat!

Begitu meninggalkan Korea, aku _diharuskan_ memutus semua koneksiku dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan peristiwa yang pernah kualami semasa menghirup udara kebebasan selama tiga tahun di sekolahku. Aku diperintahkan untuk melupakan semuanya dan kembali ke jati diriku sebagai _cyborg_ bentukan ibuku.

Ibuku adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayah tiriku dua tahun setelah aku lulus dari _Bangtan High School_. Ibu memanipulasi kematian Paman Jeon dengan dalih overdosis pemakaian obat-obatan terlarang. Padahal ibuku sengaja melakukan prosedur euthanasia padanya sehingga ia tewas seketika.

Di samping itu, ibuku juga otak utama dari seluruh sabotase sistem organisasi kemafiaan kami dan beliau juga yang telah memalsukan surat wasiat dari Paman Jeon yang isinya adalah untuk menyerahkan tahta kepemimpinan kepada putra kandungnya, Jeon Jungkook. Tapi karena ibuku cuci tangan dalam masalah ini, pada akhirnya akulah yang menggantikan posisi paman Jeon untuk menduduki tahta kekuasaan ini.

 _Well,_ ibuku memang tiada tandingannya. Dia sangat hebat dan kurasa aku mulai mengaguminya. Dia adalah wanita paling _keren_ di dunia dan aku mulai tertarik untuk menjadi sepertinya. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menapaktilasi jejaknya bukan? _Toh,_ aku adalah putranya.

Setelah merampungkan seluruh pelatihanku di Jerman, aku pun kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan; dan bersembunyi di _bunker_ pertahananku, di sebuah mansion yang benar-benar _soliter_ dan jauh dari permukiman awam pada umumnya.

Lokasinya bahkan berada di luar jangkauan dengan akses yang begitu sulit dan juga rumit. Salah masuk jalur, kau bisa tersesat selamanya dan tidak pernah bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Katakanlah kau akan mati tersasar di wilayah teritorialku.

Bukankah itu menakutkan?

Dan bangganya, akulah satu-satunya orang yang merancangnya sendiri dengan otak jenius warisan dari ibuku ini.

 _Thanks for the genes, Mother!_

Aku kembali ke Korea Selatan untuk mengambil alih kursi kepemimpinan organisasi kemafiaan kami secara resmi. Setelah ayah tiriku tewas, ibukulah yang langsung menggantikannya sebagai pemimpin bayangan selama setahun. Dan begitu aku menyelesaikan studiku di Jerman selama tiga tahun, otomatis akulah yang menggantikan ibuku menjadi ketua organisasi kemafiaan kami secara _official._

Pada awalnya semuanya berjalan aman dan lancar tanpa ada halangan yang signifikan; sampai suatu ketika, Jungkook datang ke hadapanku untuk meminta pertolongan. Tahu apa itu? Dia ingin aku membantunya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya.

Hanya karena cinta saja, dia mau berkorban seperti itu?

Yang benar saja!

Dia benar-benar tidak masuk akal, istilah lebih tepatnya, bodoh.

Jungkook menceritakan kronologinya dari awal sampai akhir. Ini tentang seseorang bernama Park Jimin. Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi siapa?

Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak ingat. Tidak penting juga.

Jungkook memintaku untuk ambil bagian dalam operasi penyelamatan Park Jimin di hari pernikahannya dengan Min Yoongi, anak _gangster_ sebelah yang super songong itu. Yang mana kurasa ia menyimpan dendam pribadi padaku ketika kukalahkan dia ketika bermain _pachinko_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak penting sekali bukan?

Dari informasi yang kudapat dari Jungkook, Yoongi ternyata berniat memancingku keluar kandang dengan menjadikan Park Jimin sebagai umpan. Yoongi berpikir bahwa aku dan Jimin memiliki hubungan romantis laiknya sepasang kekasih hanya karena semasa sekolah kami selalu terlihat bersama.

Alasan klise yang benar-benar konyol sejujurnya.

Yoongi bahkan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Park Jimin adalah satu-satunya kelemahanku yang bisa dijadikan sebagai senjata utama untuk menghancurkanku kala itu.

Yang benar saja!?

Dasar bajingan bodoh, selama ini Yoongi telah salah orang; yang mencintai Park Jimin jungkir balik sepanjang hidupnya itu 'kan si bodoh Jungkook, bukan aku.

Seorang Kim Taehyung takkan pernah sudi menjadi lemah _hanya_ karena benda berwarna merah jambu itu. Dalam kamusku, tak ada yang namanya _diperdaya_ oleh cinta.

Cinta, apa itu cinta?

Persetan dengan yang namanya cinta.

 _Well,_ aku pun membuat kesepakatan dengan Jungkook terkait dengan Park Jimin, kecintaannya itu. Aku bersedia membantunya dalam operasi penyelamatan Jimin dan sebagai gantinya dia harus mau menjadi _butler_ setiaku.

Mulai saat ini, sebut saja Jungkook pembantuku, asistenku, kacungku; yang tidak boleh berkata tidak padaku. Dia harus menuruti semua kata-kataku dan apa saja yang kuperintahkan padanya. Bodohnya, dia setuju, demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak jelas _jluntrungannya._

Memang benar bukan?

Park Jimin itu 'kan tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang aku ingat, Park Jimin itu _ekor_ yang selalu menempeliku kemana-mana. Orang itu adalah _bayanganku_ semasa bersekolah di _Bangtan High School_ dulu. Lelaki cantik berparas semanis madu dengan wajah bak boneka barbie itu.

Omong-omong setelah melihat wajahnya, kurasa dia bertambah cantik saja. Tapi jangan salah, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan boneka cantik satu itu. Terlalu cantik, terlalu naif, terlalu polos, terlalu baik, dan juga terlalu bodoh. Tak ada sisi menariknya selain paras dan tubuhnya.

Sayang sekali, boneka secantik itu harus tertipu oleh cinta semanis _aspartam_ oleh seorang brengsek macam Min Yoongi. Malang sekali nasib boneka cantik satu itu. Untung saja Yoongi tewas _duluan_ akibat tembakan jitu jarak jauh yang dilakukan oleh si _melankolis_ Jeon Jungkook. Kalau ia lengah sepersekian detik saja, bisa jadi boneka cantik itu takkan pernah bisa menghirup udara lagi.

Hebat ya?

Boneka cantiknya bisa bernapas.

Wow, aku harus tepuk tangan dulu.

 _Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Masalahnya kalau sampai si boneka itu tewas, bisa-bisa Jeon _pecundang_ itu akan ikut mati bunuh diri, kalau begitu. Sungguh ini benar-benar menggelikan dan aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jungkook.

Cinta memang dapat membuat manusia menjadi buta dan tuli. Dan itu sudah terbukti, aku telah menyaksikannya sendiri.

 _Well,_ Jungkook adalah salah satu contoh realistisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Omong-omong, aku membuat kesepakatan baru dengan Jungkook. Bocah tengik itu kurasa _keranjingan_ membuat berbagai macam kesepakatan denganku. Ia bahkan berdalih jika ia sedang berbisnis, yang benar saja!

Bisnis apanya?

Dia rugi bandar dan aku menang banyak.

Dia pailit parah dan aku untung besar.

Itu sama saja dengan membangkrutkan dirinya sendiri, bukan?

 _Well,_ kesepakatan kami yang kedua adalah permohonannya agar aku bersedia untuk menampung Jimin di _mansion_ ku. Nah, apa aku perlu meminta _pertimbangan_ ibuku untuk memutuskan hal itu? Tidak lagi.

Jika orang-orang bertanya dimana keberadaan ibuku saat ini, jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku kira-kira setahun yang lalu ketika mendapatiku terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit.

Dia pikir aku sudah mati, tidak secara harfiah; hanya saja, dia menganggapku tak ada gunanya lagi di hidupnya karena telah menjadi _cacat_ dan _lemah_ sekaligus.

Ya, aku sedang berbicara tentang jantungku.

Ini mengenai keadaan jantungku yang _bobrok_ akibat tertembus timah panas. Kata ibuku, aku takkan bertahan lama dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Aku bahkan masih ingat benar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya padaku di rumah sakit,

" _Kau tertembak di jantung? Cih, kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian?!"_

" _Hidup pun, kau tak ubahnya seperti sampah. Tidak berguna!"_

" _Sia-sia saja kulahirkan pecundang sialan macam dirimu. Hiduplah sesukamu sampai mati dan jangan pernah kaucari diriku!"_

Nah, bukankah ibuku adalah sosok yang paling _penyayang_ di dunia ini?

 _I love you Mother!_

Kembali ke topik bahasan mengenai negosiasiku dengan Jungkook untuk menampung Park Jimin sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan; yang mana tentu saja aku meminta imbalan sebagai gantinya.

Imbalan yang kuminta adalah tiga perempat sahamnya yang ia pegang di salah satu perusahaan gelap yang bergerak di bidang persenjataan berpindah nama atas diriku. Tak bisa kumungkiri bahwa akhir-akhir ini bisnis _mainan anak lelaki_ itu memang sangat menjanjikan di samping obat-obatan terlarang.

.

Sejatinya aku heran, sebenarnya aku yang terlalu pintar atau Jungkook yang terlalu bodoh? Hanya demi _satu_ orang yang dicintainya Jungkook mau mengorbankan _semuanya?_

Kalau begitu terus, bisa-bisa Jungkook akan kehilangan semuanya dan bahkan takkan mendapatkan apa-apa. Park Jimin yang begitu ia cintai, pun tidak. Selama ini kan Jimin tak pernah tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta dan pengorbanan yang telah Jungkook lakukan kepadanya.

 _Jungkook itu bodoh sekali ya?_

Kalau aku jadi dia, mana mau aku berkorban seperti itu. Pantas saja ayah tiriku lebih menyukaiku, Jungkook itu terlalu lembut dan _perasa_ sebagai seorang lelaki. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh kasih sayang ibunya yang terlalu berlebihan sehingga Jungkook menjadi lelaki yang melankolis dan lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini aku berciuman panas dengan Park Jimin, si boneka cantik itu. Dia baru saja sadar dari pingsan tiga harinya itu. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Jungkooklah yang menunggui dan mendampinginya dengan sabar. Ini terdengar seperti kisah romansa novel picisan abad pertengahan bukan?

Park Jimin, pertama kali melihatku dia seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Terkejut bukan main. Mungkin dia pikir aku tidak nyata. Dia bahkan menangis tertahan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Memangnya, dia sangat merindukanku ya?

Kasihan sekali, padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah merindukannya sedetik pun.

Aku dan Jimin saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama kala itu. Dan entah mengapa aku seolah terhipnotis oleh mata sebening berliannya yang tampak begitu ayu terhiasi air mata. Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja bibir kami berdua sudah berpagutan saja.

Kami berpagutan dalam durasi yang cukup lama; sampai kami berdua sama-sama _terangsang_ hebat. _Milikku_ bahkan sudah sangat keras dan _mendesak_ ke perutnya. Ini cukup memalukan bagiku karena aku _sebenarnya_ bukan tipe orang yang mudah terangsang secepat itu.

Aku takkan memungkiri bahwa ia berhasil membuatku ingin menjamahnya lebih jauh. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, kulitnya, matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya; semuanya benar-benar menggoda! Tapi jangan salah, aku hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja. Tidak lebih.

Tapi, semuanya _lagi-lagi_ **terhalang** sebuah **perjanjian.**

Apalagi kalau bukan perjanjian _baru_ antara diriku dengan pecundang Jeon itu?

 _Well,_ kami terhitung telah membuat tiga perjanjian!

 _Isi perjanjiannya?_

Pria melankolis itu ingin membuat _seolah_ aku yang selama ini menyelamatkan si bodoh Park Jimin itu. Jungkook ingin agar aku _berpura-pura_ mencintai Park Jimin.

Bersandiwara untuk berperan menjadi pahlawan yang selama ini didamba-damba oleh boneka cantik nan bodoh itu.

Karena kata Jungkook, si wajah boneka itu mencintaiku.

Hmm, kurasa semua ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.

Park Jimin bisa kujadikan _alat_ untuk _mengendalikan_ Jungkook.

Dan aku pun setuju dengan permainan yang diusulkan oleh Jungkook tersebut. Lalu apa yang kudapat sebagai imbalannya kali ini?

Katakanlah, apa yang Jungkook _gadaikan_ padaku kali ini?

Tentu saja bukan jiwanya, karena aku bukan iblis. Ini hanyalah sebuah bisnis.

Ya, bisnis!

Aku memintanya untuk mengalihkan bisnis perjudiannya yang sangat sukses di Macau menjadi atas nama diriku, Kim Taehyung, _The Great!_

Bisnis perjudian milik Jungkook itu adalah bisnis yang ia rintis sendiri dari nol dan berhasil berkembang besar-besaran juga karena tangan dinginnya sendiri.

Bisnis yang telah Jungkook geluti semenjak usianya baru tiga belas tahun, namun kini dengan mudahnya ia berikan semuanya padaku. Hanya demi seorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapnya. Lucu sekali.

 _Jungkook benar-benar lucu!_

Lakukanlah apa pun yang kau mau, Jeon Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya kau sadar bahwa semua yang kaulakukan itu berujung sia-sia semata.

Benar-benar bocah satu itu.

Dia itu sudah gila atau kehilangan akal sehatnya?

Tidak ada bedanya.

Kekuasaan, uang, dan perusahaannya satu per satu lenyap _hanya_ demi seseorang yang entah sampai kapan tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan.

Bukankah itu artinya dia akan terluka?

Apakah Jungkook itu menyukai perasaan perih yang terpercik di hatinya?

Apakah Jungkook itu seorang masokis?

Bagaimana jika luka di hatinya kusirami air garam sekalian?

Dengan merencanakan sesuatu yang _besar_ bersama Park Jimin.

Pada hari dimana Jimin akan dilanda rasa penasaran dan mulai bertanya-tanya.

Bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku yang _sebenarnya_ terhadapnya.

Hari di mana akan kujawab semua pertanyaannya.

Hari di mana akan kudapatkan _kesuciannya._

Semua ini seperti sebuah permainan saja.

Permainan yang terkonyol sepanjang hidupku.

 **Permainan...**

 **Memenangkan Hati Park Jimin!**

Wahai Jungkook yang malang, lebih baik kau bunuh saja dirimu lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya kau mati perlahan akibat patah hati.

Karena kutahu bahwa Jimin hanya mencintaiku.

Akulah satu-satunya orang yang dicintai oleh Park Jiminmu itu.

Kau takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisiku di hatinya, walau aku mati sekalipun.

Kelak ketika semua _kebenaran_ terungkap.

Park Jimin akan tetap mencintaiku.

Aku yakin itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin.**

Tak ubahnya sebuah boneka cantik.

Terlalu menggoda, terlalu menggairahkan.

Namun pesonanya tak cukup kuat 'tuk buatku jatuh cinta.

Hanya buatku tergoda 'tuk menjamahnya, menyentuhnya, dan menyetubuhinya.

Selebihnya? Tidak ada rasa.

Sekadar 'tuk penuhi gejolak hormon testosteronku semata.

Namun...

Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya.

Jungkook melarangku menyentuhnya 'tanpa cinta'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin.**

Hanyalah tawanan kamar, bukan tahanan ranjang.

Belum.

Semua ini hanya tarik ulur saja.

Masalah waktu.

Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti bisa _mengisap_ madunya.

Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

Hari ketika dia berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelahnya, kami berdua akan bercinta!

Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Aku ingin menyaksikan reaksi Jungkook kelak.

Jungkook pasti akan sangat murka kalau sampai aku bercinta dengan Jimin _nya._

Bisa jadi dia juga akan membunuhku setelahnya.

Ya, siapa tahu.

Sebab cintanya terlalu buta untuk seorang Park Jimin.

Park Jimin, pusat gravitasi dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari aku selalu mengunjungi kekasih artifisialku, si boneka cantik Park Jimin. Berpura-pura memberikan cumbuan _palsu_ yang sukses membuatku _turn on_ betulan. Kalau bisa membuat _turn on_ berarti itu bukan cumbuan palsu namanya!

Begitu kami berdua sudah _sangat_ terangsang dan _milik_ kami sama-sama sudah mengeras satu sama lain, aku akan mulai _bermain drama_ dengan minta maaf padanya lalu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan _urusannya_ yang belum selesai.

Kubiarkan dia bermain solo, berdua saja dengan _miliknya._ Meneriakkan namaku sampai frustrasi karena birahi. Kasihan sekali. Sungguh malang nasib si boneka cantik satu ini.

Aku _memang_ sengaja meninggalkannya ketika kami berdua sudah sama-sama _in the mood for making_ _love_ agar terkesan dramatis. Laiknya drama-drama picisan yang ada di telenovela. Supaya ia jadi semakin penasaran padaku dan menganggapku serumit rangkaian teka-teki dengan sejuta misterinya. Misteri yang begitu sulit dipecahkan hingga buatnya bertanya-tanya.

Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah _turn on_ setelah meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kamarnya?

Jangan kira aku juga akan bermain solo. Tak ada ceritanya aku bermain solo dalam kamusku. _Well,_ untuk melampiaskan hasratku yang sudah berada diujung kejantananku, biasanya aku melakukan seks kilat dengan partner seksku, Jung Hoseok. Ya, setiap hari akan kulampiaskan pada Hoseok karena aku takkan pernah mau bermain solo. Bermain solo itu bukan gayaku.

Selain itu, karena aku _tidak bisa_ dan _tidak boleh_ melakukannya pada Park Jimin. Bukannya tidak boleh tapi belum! Tahu kenapa? Sebab Jungkook akan menghujamiku dengan pelototan setajam bayonet tiap kali kukeluar dari kamar Park Jimin yang notabene cinta dalam hatinya tersebut.

Lain halnya ketika malam, supaya lebih dramatis, aku akan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di kening Park Jimin.

Terdengar romantis?

Ayolah ini justru terlalu _cheesy_ menurutku. Jangan kira aku yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan semua itu karena ini hanyalah bagian dari rencana yang tertuang di dalam surat perjanjianku dengan Jungkook. Dan ya, Jungkooklah yang memintaku untuk melakukan _kecupan selamat tidur_ kepada Jimin setiap malam.

Jika aku lupa atau terlambat memberikan _'kecupan selamat tidur'_ untuk Jimin maka Jungkook akan menyeretku dengan paksa hanya untuk menyambangi kamar Jimin dan melakukan ritual yang sama setiap malamnya.

Terdengar lucu?

Percayalah, Jungkook _memang_ melakukan semua itu demi Park Jimin.

Sejujurnya aku _sedikit_ kasihan pada Jungkook, tapi hanya sedikit sekali; mungkin seujung kuku pun tak ada. Aku hanya penasaran, mau sampai kapan kita bertiga akan bermain drama seperti ini?

Lagi pula, ujung-ujungnya Jungkook sendiri yang _paling_ terluka bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku akan membuat pengakuan.**

Aku telah berbohong soal seks kilatku dengan Jung Hoseok. Hoseok sama sekali bukan partner seksku. Ia adalah asisten kepercayaanku, satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai di dunia ini. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang menggenggam kartu AS-ku. Seluruh rahasiaku aman bersamanya. Dan aku yakin, dia adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya juga sangat _loyal._ Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai _hyung-_ ku sendiri.

Jadi, setelah aku _turn on_ akibat bercumbu dengan Jimin, faktanya aku akan meminum obat pereda gairah. Aku meminumnya setiap hari setelah terangsang hebat karena Park Jimin.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa obat seperti itu eksis di dunia ini. Kuingatkan kembali statusku sebagai pimpinan mafia yang juga berkutat dengan bisnis obat-obatan terlarang, dan obat itu adalah salah satunya. Inovasi baru untuk orang yang ingin segera _turn off_ dalam waktu singkat. Biasanya digunakan oleh para tentara dan agen rahasia di dunia.

Aku mengonsumsi obat itu karena sebuah alasan krusial. Ini tentang jantungku yang terlalu ringkih untuk sekadar menopang hidupku hingga saat ini. Jantung yang sudah _bobrok._ Bobrok akibat tragedi setahun yang lalu, ketika timah panas tajam menghujam tepat di dada kiriku dan bercokol manis di dalam jantungku.

Logikanya, seharusnya aku langsung tewas. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan ingin menambah jatah hidupku di dunia ini lebih lama. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan _'keajaiban'_ karena aku berhasil bertahan hidup sampai satu tahun setelah peristiwa naas itu terjadi.

Tapi, semuanya tetap saja berisiko karena aku bisa mati mendadak sewaktu-waktu.

Aktivitas fisik yang berat bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya. Begitu pula dengan trauma fisik yang mungkin terjadi akibat benturan di sekitar dada dan perutku.

Kurasa jantungku memang benar-benar butuh konservasi. Dia tak bisa sembarangan diforsir karena aku _masih_ betah hidup.

Ya, untuk suatu alasan aku _masih_ ingin hidup lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu hal lagi**

Semua hal yang kukatakan tentang Park Jimin itu bohong.

Seluruhnya adalah kebohongan yang terorganisir.

Searangkaian sistem yang kusimpan dengan amat rapi.

Namun, semua ini tak ubahnya bagaikan..

efek domino yang saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Dan ketika sampai pada akhirnya,

akulah orang yang akan jatuh pertama kali.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 _Di suatu Senin yang masih begitu pagi, saat para murid bahkan baru mulai bangun dan mandi, tampaklah sesosok pemuda tinggi berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya; setangkai mawar putih. Ia berjalan menuju loker siswa kelas dua, yang notabene juga loker angkatannya sendiri._

 _Dia berjalan begitu pelan dan hati-hati, waspada agar tak seorang pun memergokinya saat ini. Mawar putih di tangannya diciumnya sejenak, untuk menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tiap belahan kelopaknya. Di saku jasnya terdapat secarik kertas berbau harum yang ia tulis dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri._

' _Te quiero, Park Jimin'._

 _Lelaki itu Kim Taehyung. Si pembawa mawar putih._

 _Di tengah langkahnya menuju loker siswa kelas dua, tiba-tiba ia menangkap sosok laki-laki yang dirasanya tak asing di matanya. Taehyung pun bersembunyi di celah yang terdapat di antara deretan loker yang lumayan gelap. Ia mengintai dari jarak yang lumayan dekat namun tak sampai membuat keberadaannya diketahui_

 _Sosok yang Taehyung lihat itu datang mengendap-endap sambil membawa sesuatu. Oh, itu setangkai mawar merah! Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut aksinya diketahui oleh orang lain. Setelah dirasa aman olehnya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menempelkannya di tangkai mawar merah yang digenggamnya._

 _Ia pandangi mawar merahnya sekilas lalu dikecupnya sambil tersenyum-senyum hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Lantas mawar merahnya ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah lubang loker milik salah satu siswa kelas dua._

 _Itu loker milik Park Jimin, Taehyung tahu benar akan hal itu._

 _Setelah selesai melaksanakan misinya, pemuda itu segera tancap gas dan melenggang pergi menjauh dari loker tersebut. Sosok itu, yang tadi menyisipkan bunga mawar merah ke loker Jimin, adalah murid kelas satu._

 _Jeon Jungkook namanya, adik tiri Taehyung sendiri._

 _Setelah Jungkook menghilang sempurna dari pandangannya, Taehyung berjalan menuju loker tempat di mana Jungkook menyelipkan mawarnya._

 _Ia berdiri sejenak di sana._

 _Dipandangnya mawar putih itu dengan saksama dan nyaris ia masukkan ke dalam lubang loker milik Jimin. Namun urung, ia tarik kembali mawarnya bahkan sebelum menyentuh bibir lubang loker tersebut._

 _Ia pandangi lagi mawar putihnya lekat-lekat._

 _Cantik dan suci, seperti sosok yang ia cintai._

 _Setelahnya Taehyung pun berlalu dari loker itu sambil membawa mawar putihnya dengan gontai. Tepat ketika ia melewati tempat sampah, langsung ia lemparkan mawar putih itu ke dalamnya._

 _Wajahnya tetap datar, namun kedua manik kelamnya terlihat lebih cemerlang._

 _Berbinar-binar ketika tertimpa cahaya lampu pinggiran taman._

 _Bagaikan kaca tipis yang berlapis di kedua obsidiannya._

 _Sungguh, baru kali itu Taehyung merasakan nyeri di hatinya._

 _Tes.._

 _Taehyung menghapus buliran bening dari sudut matanya._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Te quiero mucho, Park Jimin."**_

 _ **-Kim Taehyung-**_

 **.**

 **REAL END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 6 September 2016**

 **07:38 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **This side story special made to:**

 **Dhani Park.**

 **Karena dia udah minta side story, dan kebetulan aku emang pingin bikin side story-nya dari Taehyung's POV.**

 **Semoga kamu puas ya dear?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS TO:**

 **Alestie, nuruladi07, pishuuchan, JiminVivi, Gummysmiled, chim95, LunaticFans, burpodeng, yongchan, esazame, noona93, dhani park, ORUL2, Black, Hastin99, cutejimin, chim95.**

 **All who followed and favorited also.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEWERS I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS**

 **Muaaah :***


End file.
